


Blinded

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Unrequited Love, its both, ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin has revealed the truth about who Loki is and this is the fall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Thor hesitantly pushed open the oak door. Gripping the handle he shut the door behind him. Brother, are you there?

 

What? And please do not refer to me as brother.

 

Loki you **_are_** my brother.

 

Please, father does not think so or should I say Odin now that he has told everyone of my true ancestry?

 

You know you have always been my brother.

 

But don’t you see? I am not. Spinning around he finally faced Thor, eyes glistening he snarled, No one else see’s what you see!

 

With that he stormed from the room leaving Thor staring behind him.

 

For all your intelligence even you cannot see what I think of you. Brother or not I will always love you. That will not change.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/


End file.
